


Парадокс Шарлотты

by fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016, Kollega



Series: 2 левел, мини [11]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio), Gravity Falls
Genre: Crossover, Fandom Kombat, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7704511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016/pseuds/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Доктор: «Я чудовище? Чудовище? Я то, что чудовища видят в своих кошмарах!»<br/>Немного о временных парадоксах, взаимосвязях и созданиях, пытающихся разрушить вселенную. И о дневниках, конечно же.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Парадокс Шарлотты

**Author's Note:**

> отчасти основано на аудиопьесах BFA про Восьмого Доктора "Небытландия" и "Загреус". Вольная авторская трактовка случившегося с третьим дневником.  
> Перевод стихов про Загреуса использован с разрешения авторов.

— Шарлотта Элспет Поллард, — проговорил Джек, выделяя каждое слово паузой. Словно стрелял на поражение: бах, бах, бах! — и Доктор, раненный этими словами, болезненно сжал и без того тонкие губы. Выдающиеся во всех смыслах уши его порозовели. Он наверняка знал, о ком идет речь. Джек не ошибся! Доктор замешан в этой старой как мир истории.  
  
— Откуда ты знаешь Чарли? — недружелюбно буркнул тот, явно стараясь сохранить хорошую мину при плохой игре. Потом завертел головой: боялся, что их может услышать Роза. Но кухня ТАРДИС, огромная и не особенно уютная, не слишком ее привлекала. В гардеробной гораздо интереснее, тем более, Доктор на днях обещал свозить Розу на Венецианский карнавал.  
  
— Это же основы. Букварь. Базовые курсы временной геометрии, — ответил Джек, улыбаясь издевательски широко. — Шарлотта Поллард, не жива и не мертва. Парадокс Шарлотты… А вас этому разве не учили?  
  
Доктор пристально посмотрел на Джека, и тот, не выдержав, отвел взгляд. Потом рассмеялся, пытаясь сгладить ситуацию. И вывести Доктора на откровенность.  
  
— Чарли, значит? — протянул он. — Как интересно! Не Лотти, не Карлина, а именно Чарли! Ну-ка, Доктор, расскажи про нее. Про Разлом. Про фиксированные точки. Всегда интересно, как что-то историческое происходило на самом деле.  
  
Доктор со звоном поставил чашку на стол, встал и сунул руки в карманы черной потрепанной куртки. Остро посмотрел на Джека, мотнул головой, скривил губы и сказал:  
  
— Я не мог бросить ее там, на дирижабле. А потом…  
  
***  
  
Пылинки танцевали в воздухе весело и непринужденно, так, словно их пляска имела какой-то тайный смысл. Подлинное значение. Словно они не собирались через несколько минут осесть на какую-нибудь поверхность или… Или попасть кому-нибудь в нос.  
  
Диппер чихнул. Он не поднимался на чердак чертову уйму лет, но сейчас, кажется, настало время разобраться со всем, что до этого оставалось в прошлом.  
  
Он снял с полки очередную пыльную коробку, прищурился от яркого света, падавшего прямо в лицо сквозь грязное окошко, и раскрыл ее. Полароидные снимки. Сотни снимков. Мейбл. Мейбл. Снова Мейбл. Мейбл в розовом свитере. Мейбл в блестках. Мейбл и Пухлик. Мейбл и гномы. Мейбл и Гидеон… о, откуда здесь эта фотка? Нет, не то. Мейбл и ее подружки… как же их звали? На “Г”, кажется, вот эту, крупную… Или нет? Диппер вздохнул. Он словно нырнул обратно в тот бесконечный летний день, в прежнее счастье.  
  
И в прежнее беспокойство.  
  
Он осторожно вынул фотографии — некоторые вывернулись из пальцев и посыпались, шелестя, словно листья, на деревянный пол. Потом встал на колени перед коробкой.  
  
Под фотографиями, на дне пряталась когда-то толстая, а теперь изрядно похудевшая книга. Темно-красная обложка. Золотое тиснение. Некогда обложка была целой, но сейчас книга походила больше на жертву маньяка-библиофоба: изорванная, кое-как склеенная, но цифру “3” еще можно было узнать. И ладонь, хоть и потеряла два пальца из шести, все еще отливала золотым блеском.  
  
Диппер бережно, не дыша, вытащил из коробки израненную книгу и опустил на колени.  
  
Потом придвинул к себе толстый белый пакет, на котором красовалась надпись: “Тому, кому это предназначено”.  
  
Судя по весу, книг в пакете было больше одной.  
  
***  
  
— Не понимаю. Ты говоришь, Отклонения использовали Шарлотту Поллард… Окей, окей, Чарли, — чтобы вернуться в нашу вселенную. И одновременно Чарли послужила своеобразным шлюзом для того, чтобы доставить в нашу вселенную бомбу с антивременем, — сказал Джек, внимательно разглядывая лицо Доктора. Тот нахмурился, дернул плечами, потом вместо ответа кивнул.  
  
Видимо, утомился объянсять.  
  
— Но это же нелогично! — воскликнул Джек. — И чертовски противозаконно. Док, если бы я все еще работал на агентство, то тебя стоило бы упечь куда-нибудь… хотя бы за твой потрясающий корабль.  
  
— Я делал то, что считал нужным, — холодно сообщил ему Доктор. — Я не бросал друзей в беде ни тогда, ни сейчас. Сказать по правде, мое прошлое воп… в более молодые годы я гораздо труднее справлялся с подобными вызовами. Время учит смирению, а тогда я не был готов смириться.  
  
Снова Доктор начал говорить загадками. Джек готов был поставить даже свой шикарный летный комбинезон начала двадцатого века, что Доктор на самом деле был опальным агентом времени, а то и основателем Агентства. Иначе откуда бы он столько знал о парадоксе Шарлотты? Нет, конечно, он давно намекал на свое инопланетное происхождение, да и корабль… ТАРДИС — тоже намекал на это, но в подобное верилось слабо.  
  
— Чарли была твоей спутницей, — утвердительно произнес Джек. — И любовницей? Да уж, в юности ты действительно не был готов смиряться, судя по тому, как ты посматриваешь…  
  
— Это не твое дело! — огрызнулся Доктор и, дернув локтем, смахнул со стола чайное блюдце.  
  
Потом они вместе ползали по скользкому белому кафелю, собирая осколки.  
  
— И все же ты кое-то недоговариваешь, — сказал Джек и выхватил осколок с голубым лепестком прямо из-под пальцев Доктора. — Ты спас Чарли с гибнущего дирижабля, нарушив ход истории. Она должна была умереть, но осталась жива. Потом случилось антивремя, случился открытый Разлом между вселенными, случились Отклонения, о которых ты не хочешь рассказывать… Но ты сам что делал все это время? Твоя роль во всем этом историческом балагане?  
  
Доктор, не говоря ни слова, отобрал у Джека осколки — какими холодными были его пальцы! — и рассеяно высыпал в карман куртки. Там уже лежали — Джек специально запомнил, — пассатижи, пакет мармеладок, звуковая отвертка, скакалка с розовыми ручками и большая красная книга с масонским символом на обложке. В левом кармане хранилось гораздо больше предметов.  
  
— Я был оружием, — хрипло произнес Доктор и тщательно вытер ладонь о брюки, словно разбитое блюдце было грязным. — Я должен был уничтожить Отклонения, но не стал. Вместо этого я уничтожил своего кукловода, по крайней мере, думал, что уничтожил. Я был Загреусом. Знаешь, кто это такой?  
  
Джек хотел рассмеяться — уж очень смешно называлось оружие, — но почему-то не смог. Вместо этого он наклонился к Доктору близко-близко, ловя его хриплое дыхание, и прошептал:  
  
— Отклонения так опасны, что против них выпустили тебя?  
  
— Очень, — так же тихо ответил Доктор. — Они с радостью разнесут эту вселенную в клочья, лишь только получат возможность. И я дал им предводителя. Цифровую матрицу личности. Я сам отправил его туда. Сам.  
  
Он не отстранился, но и другого делать не стал. Не стал наклоняться вперед, дотрагиваться — всего того, чего так ждал от него Джек, ждал и не мог дождаться. Потом Доктор все же выпрямился, встал и, заложив руки за спину, продекламировал:  
  
— Загреус в разуме сокрыт,  
Среди умерших он царит,  
У изголовья он стоит:  
Заснешь — и станешь пищей.  
  
Стишки были смешными и патетическими, как древний эпос “Властелин колец”. Стишки не могли напугать даже ребенка, не то что агента времени, пускай и бывшего. Но в голосе Доктора мелькнуло что-то странное, нечеловеческое — и Джек на мгновение похолодел.  
  
Теперь он готов был поверить в то, что Доктор — инопланетянин.  
  
Хотя нет, это совершенная чушь.  
  
***  
  
Солнце скрылось за тучами, и на чердаке стало темно. Диппер, стараясь не потревожить дневник, приподнялся, дотянулся до шнура выключателя и дернул; тусклая лампочка с легким треском включилась, заливая чердак желтоватым светом.  
  
Потом Диппер медленно раскрыл книгу.  
  
Время после Странногеддона отмоталось назад, и все вернулось на свои места, все разрушенное бандой Билла Сайфера и монстрами, все стало как раньше, но не дневник. Дневник был слишком крепко связан со всем произошедшим; Диппер долго восстанавливал его, сначала собирая клочья, потом склеивая, как паззл. От страниц дневника пахло копотью, какими-то химикатами и чем-то странным.  
  
Хаосом и беспорядком. Чужой вселенной.  
  
И вот теперь кто-то присылает ему пакет с…  
  
Нет, это наверняка какая-то ерунда. Бесплатное предложение “Ридерз дайджест”. Мейбл подписала его на какую-то идиотскую рассылку ради бонусов, с нее станется. Сейчас она позвонит и расскажет…  
  
Диппер задержал дыхание, взял пакет и рванул прочную упаковку. Из-под белого полиэтилена показалась знакомая красная обложка. Целая. Новая.  
  
Сердце на секунду остановилось, потом заколотилось как бешеное.  
  
Первый и второй дневники. Трясущимися руками Диппер освободил их из белого плена, положил перед собой, добавил к ним истерзанный третий и только потом заметил выпавшую из пакета записку. Легкий, изящный почерк. И чернила, как в старые добрые времена.  
  
« _Уверен, что они тебе вскоре понадобятся. Если будет нужна помощь — звони._  
Доктор».  
  
Под словом “Доктор” виднелся длинный ряд цифр — видимо, это и был номер, по которому нужно было позвонить. Интересно, какой придет потом счет за телефон? Диппер нервно рассмеялся и раскрыл первый дневник. Предвкушение пополам со страхом пузырьками шипучки щекотали под языком.  
  
На форзаце кто-то написал тем же легким почерком:  
  
«Загреус ждет в конце времен,  
Любой твой путь им окружен,  
Ход времени переплетен,  
История — добыча».


End file.
